


Routines

by britishngay



Series: Come over [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, This au is back y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: They don't acknowledge it in school.They never do.(Or the Monday after Come Over)





	Routines

They don't acknowledge it in school.

They never do.

Heather Chandler is in charge at school. Snapping at Heather Duke, rolling her eyes at Veronica and letting Mac just go about her world.

She can do two things

She can pretend that she doesn't want to hold Veronica's hand and make her chuckle and smile everytime she gets something right in class.

And she can shut off her mind. 

No thinking about how every week she can make her see stars and forget her own name.

This time though, she can't get it out of her head.

When she's answering a question in history, she can hear her calling Heather 'babygirl' in the huskiest voice she's ever heard.

When Veronica waves them goodbye to go to a study period she can feel the quick kiss on the cheek she gave her before stumbling out the window again.

When Veronica is sitting next to her at lunch she can smell the perfume that is still on her pillow and, at certain angles, can see the concealer she's put on to hide the bruises she's left.

She crosses her legs tightly to avoid what is going on down there. And looks to Duke who is bitching about some science test with Veronica, who insists that it was fine. Mac agrees with Veronica that it was easy with a sheepish expression towards Duke who just rolls her eyes. Heather pokes at the flavourless food, trying to ignore the way she's feeling. This day was less than ideal, she wished she could go back to the way things were but, fuck, she just had to give in and pull Veronica back into her bed.

Heather is tempted to skip English but her grades can't handle it, she's not bad at it but, after skipping it for half the year, her grades are suffering. 

She can barely get through English sane.

Its Veronica's favoutite lesson, arguing with Flemming, rollimg up her sleeves and laughing with the Loser Squad over unfunny things. 

That doesn't help the situation between her legs.

The lesson drags by. Flemming's voice is grating and even the debates start to get tedious. Minute by minute until the bell goes and Heather almost runs out the class. 

"Veronica, you're coming over to mine after school."

Another change in routine. 

They never go to each other's houses alone, or at least not this close to a thing of theirs. Veronica's eyes widen in suprise. Heather knows she shouldn't but, again, she's weak. 

This time though, she doesn't want Veronica to be on her knees, no, she wants to do that to her.

"I just made plans with Martha."

"I wasn't asking." 

"We're going to Mac's tomorrow."

"See Martha then." Veronica finally gives up.

\--

Veronica is not stupid. She's knows why Heather wants to see her again tonight. Part of her can't help but feel an ego boost from it.

She had been struggling all day. Just like Heather she could normally turn thoughts of the other girl off, but today was difficult to say the least. 

When Heather struts into school with one of the shortest skirts she owns, Veronica thinks about how she kissed up those thighs.

When Heather groans at their History teacher for giving them homework, she can hear Heather groaning as she pulls her hair.

Everything reminds her of the girl writhing beneath her touch, eyes pleading, biting her lip to stay quiet.

She wants to do it again.

Wants to make the Demon Queen of highschool quiver at her touch.

She knows she shouldn't want the girl who's bullied her childhood best friend for years and who treats her almost like a pet. But Heather Chandler is addicting. They're in Heather's car and it smells like her rose perfume. Veronica remembers that smell from the way it clung to her all the way home and how it stuck on her clothes. How it always does, even when Heather does the obligatory hugs at the end of break. How it makes her in a daze for whatever lesson then have left.

They're halfway there when it hits her.

This is different to their routine.

This is new.

This is exciting. 

And terrifying.

The unspoken rules had worked.

No talking except the obvious.

No staying over.

No hanging out alone after school for at least two days.

They've already broken two out three.

Veronica gets snapped out if her thoughts by Heather Chandler leaving her car. They're already at her house. Her heart is beating faster by the minute. They've never done this in the light of day, no, Veronica has only seen Heather's body in the light of the lamp on her desk and the moon.

As soon as they're in the safety of Heather's room, she is pushed against her door, Heathers lips attacking hers. She tastes like her waxy lipstick, which, by now is smudged all over her mouth.

"Do you know how hard it is to concertrate on anything while you're around?" Heather whispers against Veronica's lips.

So they're hurtling towards breaking rule three then.

Veronica shakes her head.

Heather pulls her hair and starts biting down her neck. God, Veronia thought she was going to do the fucking. Heather never reciprocates. She let's Veronica do the work and then she sleeps.

She was wrong. It's starting to become an uncomfortable habit.

Veronica's hands start undo Heather's blazer buttons. Heather copies and pulls Veronica's shirt open as quickly as possible.

Veronica wonders what she looks like; trapped against the door of the Demon Queen's bedroom, shirt open with Heather Chandler kissing down her torso and smudging her lipstick all over.

Heather carries on down, leaving painful marks where she knows she can hide them. Before getting to the top of her skirt.

"Yes, God Heather please." She never thought she would beg Heather for anything, she never even realised that it had left her mouth until dhe hears the blonde's throaty chuckle as she pulls her skirt down her thighs.

Heather starts kissing up her thighs, teasing her, looking at Veronica directly in the eyes before bypassing the place where she needs her most. 

Then it hits her, just because Heather's going down on her doesn't mean she can't be in control. Veronica smiles to herself.

\--

Veronica leaves through Heather's front door for the first time.

They pretend to talk about homework while passing Heather's Mum but it's not like she even cares. Heather's pretty sure her Mum didn't even know she was home, judging by the look on her face. She doesn't know how because Veronica was unexpectedly loud.

She leaves Veronica by rubbing some spare lipstick off the side of her mouth and enjoys the way her eyes darken slightly at the action. She smirks and Veronica leaves, walking the five minute path she'd never admit to knowing so well.

She returns to her room.

Whatever this thing had been before, it had changed again. Heather had been too scared too touch Veronica before, too afraid that she would get addicted.

Her fear was right.

Before, all she wanted the day after was Veronica touching her again, Veronica kissing her again. Now she wants to hear Veronica make those noises again, wants her blunt nails scratching up the back of her neck and into her hair waiting for the tug that she knows is coming.

That and all the mushy shit she was pushing down. No one needs to know about wanting to feel Veronica smile into a kiss and chuckle about a joke Heather makes while they're lying in bed.

No, those thought just hurt too much, so she decides to focus on the thoughts she can handle without crippling self pity and the vein in the bottom of her stomach making her feel the worst things imaginable.

She ignores both schools of thought and does her History homework, hoping that soon, it will end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
